User talk:Can I change my username?
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the Just Cause Wiki community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Template:Mr Classified! If you need help getting started, check out our Task list or contact me or another admin here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central Wiki to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at Just Cause Wiki! This was an automated message. SaddexProductions (talk) 20:52, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Discord Did you know this wiki has its own Discord? GMRE (talk) 19:52, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :Are you telling me to join the Discord? :Answer to your question:maybe. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 22:15, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Just saying, you wouldn't have to ask if I'm present on my talk page, which I wouldn't see for up to 20 hours, if I've only just left. If you don't normally use Discord, it might seem like a pointless inconvenience to own yet another redundant account somewhere. GMRE (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't even have a Discord. Can I change my username? (talk) 05:30, April 11, 2019 (UTC) About quality levels Firstly, there's 2 sets of them. The old ones are for example "Quality-level-2". They look nearly the same, but they have a minor glitch. So the solution is to use the newer one: "Quality-level" and then edit the article in "source mode" (or some other way) to change it to "Quality-level|2", which then activates it with the right level. I only edit in source mode. (See the Illustrated guide to editing for what the source mode is.) And the levels themselves are not complicated. They're all explained at Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 15:52, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Understood. Can I change my username? (talk) 14:05, June 1, 2019 (UTC) What did I apparently miss? GMRE (talk) 19:38, May 31, 2019 (UTC) That there's no picture. Can I change my username? (talk) 20:44, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Letter See the page history. GMRE (talk) 11:16, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Right. I see the difference. Also it's "wrong" not "wring". Can I change my username? (talk) 14:05, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that, but I can't go back the change the edit summary. GMRE (talk) 15:12, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Ok. Can I change my username? (talk) 05:33, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Don't rename pages You'll only end up creating a big mess. GMRE (talk) 19:51, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :You saying that 'cause of the redirect? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:53, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Especially because of that. Problems: *As usual, there was a grammar error right in the new name. There was a missing space. *Articles should never be named "Something (disambiguation)". In case of a disambiguation, the disambiguation itself should be called "Something" and all items on the list would be something like "Something (JC2)", or "Something (mission)". This results in links that are the most convenient to use and find. *In this case there was no need for that disambiguation because nobody who played JC3, or JC4 would use the keyword "flak cannon" when searching for the anti-aircraft guns in those games. Only JC2 has a "Flak Cannon". "Flak" isn't even an english language word, or any word for that matter. *That disambiguation would be a redundant duplicate to the Artillery article. *Situations like that are much easier resolved by adding something like "See Artillery for any other anti-aircraft guns." at the top of the page, which is what I did. GMRE (talk) 20:08, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Didn't know the Artillery article existed. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 12:56, June 15, 2019 (UTC) JC4 weapons template Problems with it: *I eliminated the empty and pointless "pistols" line. If there are none, then there's obviously no need for this area. And if there were any, the word for them should be "handguns" to include revolvers (if any). *The weapon types should be copied from the supply drop article where they were copied from the game. Otherwise you're only making things more confusing for players who are looking for help. GMRE (talk) 20:08, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Don't accuse me of something I haven't done. I didn't create that template. It was somebody else. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 11:41, June 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Oops. Sorry. You recently created one, so I naturally assumed with out checking. GMRE (talk) 12:41, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Characters main category Individual characters should not be added there. That's only for articles about types of characters and character sub-categories. Same as with vehicles, locations, weapons, ... GMRE (talk) 19:43, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :Oh,Sorry. Didn't know. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:45, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Unfortunately there's already a bunch of characters there mistakenly. GMRE (talk) 19:47, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Possibly copyrighted screenshots Also, can you not add obvious screenshots from competing sites? (I'll fix and readd that map.) GMRE (talk) 19:47, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :That "competing" site's link is on this wiki. Is a picture too much? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:49, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Someone did link it here too, but a screenshot with their site elements may be a copyright issue. I reuploaded it after cutting the edges off in Paint. Now it's just a JC2 map, so there's no possible copyright issue. GMRE (talk) 19:53, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::We don't want a situation where the owners of that site might notice that we have a bunch of screenshots from them, which they could demand that we remove. Or worse, they could demand that each picture must be accompanied by a link to their site, which would send our visitors to their site. GMRE (talk) 19:53, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Why is a picture from the interactive map site accompanied with a link to said site be 'worse'? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:57, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Because that map site is directly competing with the wiki as a source of information about the games. It would be worse, because in that stuation, we could remove the pictures and replace them, but if we were too lazy to do that and instead posted links, it would sent people there. Every second they spend there is a second that they spend away from here. And we want them to stay here. That's how it works. GMRE (talk) 20:16, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::Then blame Mysterious Rony for taking photos of regions from gamefaqs and then linking the website. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 20:24, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, those will likely have to be replaced eventually. Conveniently there's only about 10 of those, so they're a very low priority. GMRE (talk) 20:44, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :Anyways, the problem is resolved, so lets not make a big issue out of it. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 00:15, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Warning Stop changing "its" to "it's". Your edits have been changing the page grammar to an incorrect form. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:57, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Oops. They didn't seem right. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 13:00, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::"It's" is short for "It is". However "its" is a separate word that also belongs where it goes. ::If the sentence doesn't make sense if you add an apostrophe, then it's wrong. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:04, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 13:06, June 20, 2019 (UTC) R or D? Areas of Cayito. You spelled it differently in different parts of the article. Is it a "Sur", or a "Sud"? GMRE (talk) 18:29, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Also, I renamed the 3 files, but one of them might need to be renamed again, depending on the above question. GMRE (talk) 18:32, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :It's Sur. I might have confused "Sud" and "Sur". [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:44, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :Anyways, most (if not all of it) has been fixed. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 22:39, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :So you can rename that one file. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 23:20, July 8, 2019 (UTC)